smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Egg-Citing Day/Part 2
"This one is amazed at what the Smurfs were able to accomplish in the manner of food preparations when missing certain key ingredients for the preparations, fellow Tapper," Polaris said. "Aye, I would have to agree with you there, laddie," Duncan said. "But then you can't be too finicky when it comes to smurfing without certain foods in your diet." "This smurf senses that you're still desiring to try haggis, even if other Smurfs are not too keen on how it's actually prepared, Duncan," Empath said. "Nor are there many Smurfs who are willing to try it, knowing about all the ingredients that smurf in its preparation, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "But I guess that I can't complain too much about it, because there are undoubtedly some other strange foods of the Smurf clans that other Smurfs may find offensive." "It will be a culinary adventure nonetheless, Tapper," Empath said. "Anyway, getting back to the story, Gargamel has prepared a magic egg, and Bigmouth the ogre has taken it from him. So what else happens?" "Well, it was only fortunate for him that Bigmouth didn't smurf too far with his stolen find," Tapper said. And as he continued, Empath and Polaris saw the ogre lying down next to a tree, stretching and yawning as he was getting tired. "Bigmouth take nap, then eat egg," he said to himself before he fell asleep. Gargamel and Azrael were quietly creeping through the forest when they heard the ogre snoring nearby. "I can hear him, Azrael," he spoke very low as he put his hand to his ear to confirm what he was hearing. "Quickly now." Making sure that the ogre would not be disturbed, Gargamel quietly drew near and snatched the sack that the magic egg was in. Bigmouth continued to sleep on, unaware of anything happening. Gargamel laughed as he and Azrael headed back toward his house. "That big ogre is too stupid to notice. That will be the last time that he ever tries to..." Suddenly an arm grabbed Gargamel by the back of the robe's collar. He soon found himself face to face with Bigmouth, who had just awakened. "WHY YOU TAKE MY EGG?" he demanded, shaking the evil wizard and scaring Azrael so that he climbed up a tree for safety. "HELP! AZRAEL! STOP HIM!" Gargamel cried out. But Azrael just looked down from the branch he was on, too afraid to do anything. Then Bigmouth whirled Gargamel around and around like a pinwheel, though in doing so, the egg dropped out of the sack and started rolling down a hill. "The egg!" Gargamel exclaimed, noticing what had happened. "Bigmouth's egg getting away," the ogre said, now noticing it for himself. He threw Gargamel away and started chasing after it. "Azrael, we must get that egg back before Bigmouth does," Gargamel said as he picked himself back up. Azrael climbed down from the tree and joined his master in the search. Meanwhile, the team of five Smurfs were looking through the forest for eggs that they could use for their Smurf Day cake. "Oh my, oh my, I don't seem to smurf eggs anywhere," Smurfette said after a while of searching. "But Papa Smurf says that we can't smurf a Smurf Day cake without eggs, Smurfette," Brainy said. "There must be one somewhere around. Papa Smurf says..." "We'll find one, Smurfette, even if it smurfs us all day," Hefty said resolutely. Then suddenly they could hear an object rolling down a nearby hill. "What is that?" Vanity asked. "Oh, it's probably just an...," Hefty began to answer until he saw it was that was coming their way. "...egg?!?" "Look out!" Brainy cried out, but the egg rolled right over them, knocking them down as it continued to roll until it stopped at the bottom of a tree. "My, that is some egg," Vanity said, looking at the egg while he and his fellow Smurfs picked themselves back up. "Where did it smurf from?" "It smurfs like it was made of gold," Smurfette said as she and the others got a closer look. "Who cares what it's made of?" Hefty said. "We can make the smurfiest Smurf Day cake with this." "It's certainly a beauty of an egg," Vanity said. "Let's smurf it back to the village right away." "I would be careful with an egg like this, my fellow Smurfs," Brainy said. "I mean, who knows what kind of creature this egg has smurfed from, who is probably smurfing after this right now even as we smurf, and..." "We're smurfing the egg, Brainy...no ifs, ands, or buts!" Hefty said threateningly. "Is that clear?" "Uh...yes, very clear," Brainy replied as he gulped. "I hate eggs," Grouchy said. ----- Soon the five Smurfs were carrying the egg back to the village, trying to be very careful not to break or damage it in transport. But then they could hear, "Where did my egg go? Bigmouth want egg!" They stopped in their tracks when they heard the voice. "It's...it's...it's Bigmouth!" Brainy said, recognizing who it was. "Oooh, he's so big and scary," Smurfette said, feeling herself tremble. "Heavens to Smurfatroid, he must be looking for this egg," Vanity said, also sounding frightened. "Come on, Smurfs, this way," Hefty said, noticing a hollowed log nearby. They carried the egg with them inside the log and hid themselves in there, watching as Bigmouth came close by to look for his egg. They kept as quiet as they possibly could so as not to attract the ogre's attention. "Bigmouth hungry! Want egg!" he roared as he wandered past the hollowed log. "Is...is the ogre gone?" Brainy asked as he heard the thunderous footsteps of the ogre getting quieter and quieter. Hefty peeked outside the log. "He's gone, Brainy. Let's get ourselves..." "AZRAEL!" another voice shouted. Hefty looked and saw the shadow of someone else approaching. "Gargamel," he said fearfully as he ducked back inside the log. "G-G-G-Gargamel?" Brainy asked, trying to get a look for himself, but Hefty pulled him back inside. Soon the evil wizard came into view with his cat following right behind him. "That magic egg must be around here somewhere, Azrael," he said as he passed right by the log. Azrael stopped near the log and sniffed the air, sensing that there may be Smurfs nearby. He tried to look inside the log to find out, but then he could hear, "Where's Bigmouth's egg? I want my egg!" Gargamel became just as fearful when he heard the ogre rage about the missing egg. "Let's get out of here!" he cried out, as he and Azrael made a run for it. "Are...are...are they gone?" Brainy asked, not wanting to peek out of his hiding place and risk exposing himself to danger. Hefty looked around outside the log and saw that the coast was clear. "It's safe now," he reported. "Let's smurf this egg back to the village." The five Smurfs hoisted up the egg and started carrying it again, trying to be both careful and quick about getting it back home. Meanwhile, Bigmouth was hiding behind a tree, looking really angry about not finding his egg, but hoping that he would find it soon. "Oh, I'm afraid that that nasty Gargamel and that Bigmouth will come back smurfing for this egg," Smurfette said, unaware that Bigmouth was nearby listening to them. "Why did Gargamel even call this a magic egg anyway?" Vanity asked. "Who knows...maybe he just thinks that this egg is magic," Brainy said. "It would certainly be interesting to find out what kind of egg this really is." "If it can smurf us a Smurf Day cake, then it's smurfy enough for me," Hefty said. "Oh, knock on smurf, I just wish that we were back in the Smurf Village already," Smurfette said, tapping on the egg for good luck. Bigmouth turned and saw that the Smurfs were carrying his egg. He tried to pounce on it, but then suddenly they and the egg just disappeared before he could get his hands on it, leaving the ogre wondering. ----- Meanwhile, back in the village, Lazy, Nabby, Chatty, and Nosey were busy discussing what they would want for Smurf Day. "It sure would be fun if we could be allowed to have a big smurfnip festival on Smurf Day," Nabby said. "Yeah, but you know how Papa Smurf is about smurfnip, Nabby," Lazy said. "The only way we can enjoy smurfnip is in private, and having to smurf it without Brainy smurfing his nose into our business every chance that he smurfs," Chatty said. "By the way, why do we need a special day for us to enjoy smoking it?" Nosey said. "Sure, it would make Smurf Day more smurfy, but then smurfnip makes every day more smurfy." "I'm just trying to think about something other than food, you Smurfs," Nabby said. "We know how you feel, Nabby," Chatty said. "Your brother Greedy sure lives up to his name when it comes to food. He smurfs more than the rest of us can smurf in a day." "I wouldn't be surprised if Greedy smurfs like a balloon one of these days," Nosey said. "Maybe then we can call him Balloon Smurf," Lazy suggested before he laughed. "Meanwhile, we might as well settle for some smurfanilla," Chatty said. "It may not smurf us the high that we really enjoy from smurfnip, but at least it's better than nothing." "I'll smurf with you to go smurf some from the forest," Nosey said. "Are you coming, Nabby?" "Sure, I'll help you smurf some back for a good while," Nabby said, sounding eager to join. "I'll just smurf here and wait for you Smurfs to return...it's too much work for me," Lazy said with a yawn. Then suddenly the five Smurfs that were sent into the forest materialized near the edge of the forest, close to where the other four were standing. "Hey! How did they smurf back here like that?" Nabby asked. "I don't know," Chatty answered. "I haven't touched any smurfnip yet, so that just baffles me." "Hey, how did you smurf back here?" one of the Smurfs asked the five that suddenly appeared. "Yeah, how did we smurf back here?" Hefty asked, also wondering about it himself. "We're home, aren't we?" Grouchy said, not concerned with the hows or whys. "Let's just smurf it to Papa Smurf." "A good idea, Grouchy, even if I smurfed so myself," Brainy said. "I'm sure that Papa Smurf can find out what's so special about the egg that Bigmouth and Gargamel were both after." Papa Smurf watched as the five Smurfs carried the egg right into the village square. "You're back already?" he asked before he noticed what they were carrying. "Smurf is me...where did you find that egg?" "We had just found it in the forest, Papa Smurf," Brainy tried to explain, but soon he was drowned out by the four other Smurfs also trying to explain how they came across it and what happened along the way. "Quiet!" Papa Smurf commanded. "We have a cake to bake. Smurf me a spoon." "Here, Papa Smurf," Greedy said, giving him a large wooden spoon. Papa Smurf tapped the egg with the spoon, but couldn't hear its shell crack. He tapped it a bit harder a few times, but still there was no sign of breakage. "Hmmm...it smurfs like a hard egg." He then struck it much harder, but it ended up breaking the spoon. "What kind of egg is this?" he asked. "Here, let me try it, Papa Smurf," Hefty offered as he got an axe. He struck its blade against the egg's shell to no effect. "Well, I'm going to smurf this egg open or else I'm a smurfish sausage." He struck the egg again with the axe, and then suddenly in a flash, Hefty was transformed into a sausage with legs and a Smurf hat. "What...what happened to me?" he asked, and then he saw himself in the reflection of the egg's shiny surface, and then became fearful. "Help! I'm a sausage! I'm a sausage!" he cried out as he ran away. The Smurfs gathered around the egg were surprised to see this suddenly happen to Hefty. "Did you see that, Papa Smurf?" Brainy said. "Hefty just said something, and then smurfed the egg, and then..." "I can see it, Brainy," Papa Smurf said, stroking his beard while looking at the egg in wonder. Then it came to him. "Why...that's it! This egg must be a magic egg!" "A MAGIC EGG?!?" all the Smurfs said together. "Yes, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Apparently if you smurf something and you tap it, it gives you whatever you wish for." "Well, why didn't you say so?" Greedy said, and soon most of the other Smurfs got so excited at the prospect of having a magic egg that they gathered around and started tapping on it. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Another Egg-Citing Day chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles